northernexposurefandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Sun
Summary The midnight sun warms Joel's and he's energized by feelings of well-being--plus a assignment he takes very seriously. Meanwhile, the sunlight brings to town adventure-seeking salesman Gillis Toomey, who's tempted to settle down in Cicely, thanks to a local charmer. Shelly, decked out in her uniform, arouses Holling. Plot Joel unknowingly becomes "light loony" during his first experience with 24-hour sunlight. As a result, the usually dismal doctor is excessively happy and energetic. After not sleeping for days, he is amazed that he is not even tired. When asked to coach the "Quarks," Cicely's town basketball team, he is thrilled to have a place to funnel his energy. "Coach" Fleischman gives the team everything he's got and more in an effort to beat in the annual game. Unfortunately, nature sees to it that Joel never has the opportunity to experience his moment of glory. Gillis Toomey, a and old friend of Ruth-Anne's, visits Cicely for the first time in many years. The townspeople immediately welcome his return and are excited about shopping in his full of wonderful garments. Gillis decides he would like to be more than a friend to Ruth-Anne and to her. Quotes Maurice (to Joel): I didn't know you Jewish people were tall enough to care about basketball. Music * " " by A basketball bounces though town. * "Badi, Badi" from by Gillis visits Ruth-Anne's store. * " " by ?Bernard talks about Gillis' fashions. * "Roll Along Kentucky Moon" by Joel sketches a gameplan and Shelly practices her cheers. * " " by ?Joel reads from his version of Casey at the Bat, basketball-style. * " " by Holling and Shelly talk. * "Won't You Let Me Go" by Holling and Shelly talk about cheering. * " " by Gillis dances with Ruth-Anne. Trivia * 24-hour round-the-clock light has Joel in a hyper-active, euphoric, sexually-charged state. He finds himself with unbound energy, much of it secual and directed at Maggie. The spirits of Cicely's basketball team, the Quarks, are flagging. After Joel excitedly declares his love of basketball, Maurice names him the new coach. Clothing salesman, Gillis Toomey, a sweet-looking man in his early sixties, returns to town. Gillis is enamoured of Ruth-Anne and while selling her a new white dress, asks her to marry him. Ruth-Anne politely declines, but is persuaded to kiss the cahrming haberdasher. The sight of Shelly in her cheerleading outfit puts Holling in the mood to do the wild thing, but Shelly is incensed by Holling's insensitivity, and informs Holling that her uniform stands for P-R-I-D-E. Tell 'em, Shelly. * Shelly another cheerleader, Elyssa Carpenter of the Calgary Cannons. * Bernard shows up yearly for the basketball season. * Joel went to Camp Indian Head in his youth. * Maurice has another brilliant scheme: capitalize on the sun and make Cicely "God's ". * Ruth-Anne's not a great kisser. * Shelly's earrings: basketballs (pep talks Chris and Bernard in The Brick), silver suns(?) with dangles (yells at Holling about cheering is not nookie), something round and dangly? (party for Gillis) References